


Take Me Out To The Ballgame

by orphan_account



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa drags Jem to a baseball game, much to his dismay. During half-time he and the dashing blue-eyed stranger next to him end up on the kiss cam. Terrific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out To The Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble because I was bored and there seems to be a lack of Heronstairs in my notebook.

There was a roar from the crowd as the home team struck a home-run... Again.

 

Jem grit his teeth out of annoyance. It was an incredibly hot day, and Jem's hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He had a book in his lap, - the only thing keeping him sane at the moment - but even his own imagination mixed with the detailed descriptions was not enough to drown out the sounds of the equally sweaty fans around him. Honestly, Baseball never truly interested him. He would much prefer to be in the comfort of his own home, violin in hand and music flowing from the strings throughout the small building. But one couldn't have everything.

He scowled at Tessa, squinting a little to keep the glare of the sun out of his eyes. It took her a moment to look back, but when she finally did, she just smiled apologetically at him.  _You can't leave now_ , her eyes seemed to say as she shrugged, returning her attention to the game. Jem slammed his book closed with a groan. 

"You can't honestly expect me to sit here for another hour," he said, making sure to sound extra whiny. It usually got him what he want.  _Usually._

Tessa shrugged again, not taking her eyes off the game. "Honestly, I don't expect you to. I expect you to storm out here in the next five minutes," she replied coolly, an amused smile blooming on her face. 

"I can make it five minutes," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Hell, he could make it _ten_ minutes. He just had to find a way to pass the time. Half-time would be in three minutes. He could easily sneak away then and grab a water bottle while Tessa busied herself fangirling over the players. Probably. Since he couldn't focus on his book, the only way to pass the time would be to stare at the strangers around him. 

Creepy? Maybe. But, he certainly didn't regret it when he caught the eye of the stranger next to him.

The boy was all dark curls and stunning blue eyes. His eyes seemed to look between Jem and the book in his hands. Silently, Jem handed it to him, feeling a bit mesmerized by the very presence of the boy. 

"A Tale of Two Cities, huh?" He spoke and his voice -  _oh, his voice._. There was definitely a trace of British in his deep accent. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

Jem shrugged, "It's a classic." He wiped his hair out of his face. The boy inspected the book for a second longer, before handing it back to Jem with a nod of approval. "I'm William, but everyone calls me Will," he said, holding out his hand. Almost as soon as he took Will's hand, Tessa rapidly tapped Jem's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her and immediately flushed.

The Kiss-Cam. Just his luck.

He looked back to Will, who was already taking action, pressing his lips against Jem's. There was another roar in the crowd, but this one didn't seem to bother Jem. He was too busy kissing back against Will's soft lips.

"James," Jem gasped when they pulled away for air. "My name is James - or Jem."

"Well...  _Jem_. I hope you don't mind if I kiss you again," Will said, a smirk on his lips. 

This time it was Jem who initiated the kiss. "Not at all."


End file.
